<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>作息 by 六寻作 (joj_ugly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841196">作息</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C'>六寻作 (joj_ugly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joj_ugly/pseuds/%E5%85%AD%E5%AF%BB%E4%BD%9C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于两人作息不协调的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GamQuick - Relationship, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff, 牌快</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>作息</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又名：要把喜欢的东西全部吃完<br/>n年前的车（那时候连驾照都没有）就是很没眼看，丢上来充数</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当Remy回到家时已经是早上七点左右了，他推开没有锁着的房门，脱掉了混杂着酒精，烟草味的大衣，放在门边的衣架上。</p><p>Remy站在卧室门口对那个坐在床边专心致志玩着游戏的银发男孩说</p><p>“cher，我回来了。”</p><p>Remy可跟自家恋人的作息规律截然不同，他的一天一般都是从下午开始，而他的恋人是在泽维尔学院上学，作息时间都很有规律。</p><p>“嗯哼，我知道。”</p><p>紧接着那个银发男孩的左手脱离了游戏把手，拿起Remy进门前还在大衣里的纸条，晃了晃</p><p>“跟昨天的号码一样，约你的姑娘可真执着。”</p><p>Remy不可否认，他的确记得有女人往他的大衣里塞了些什么，他有绅士风度的没有当场扔掉，可过后就被忘记了这一他毫不在意的举动。</p><p>他耸了耸肩，换做平时Remy还会调侃Peter吃醋，可现在他已经被连续在赌场7个小时的超负荷压的感到疲惫不堪，他现在只想去洗澡然后抱着Peter好好睡一觉，他也这么做了。他转身疲倦地走向浴室，没有看到Peter不满意的咂嘴。<br/>Remy不小心在浴缸里睡着了，可最后还是被恋人大声哀悼游戏角色死亡时吵醒了。</p><p>他潦草地穿上浴衣，坚硬又冰凉的浴缸让Gambit有些难受。比起泡在浴缸里怎比的过恋人在怀里?</p><p>头发未干的Remy走进卧室，右手一把环住了依旧坐在床边玩着游戏的可爱小恋人的腰，左手放在他的双膝下将他抬起，quicksilver就这样被抬到了床头。</p><p>显然Peter接受了潮湿温暖的怀抱。甚至他还扭了扭身子找到了一个舒服的姿势，继续打游戏，而Remy在补觉。</p><p>因为作息差他们总是珍惜与彼此相处的时间。</p><p>“嘿嘿！Remy我饿了，你快去做饭，听见没？Remy？” </p><p>Remt才睡了不到2个小时怀中的人，不安分的扭动着。被吵醒的Remy压制着失去多年的起床气，皱着眉头摁住了还在动弹的银发小鬼。<br/>他刚想给Peter一些教训，却发现自己身下有些异样，看着眼前的人已肉眼可见的速度脸红，他也反应了过来。</p><p>Remy靠近脸红了一度的Peter，在他耳边缓缓说到:</p><p>“看来你叫醒了一个大家伙。” </p><p>是时候给他点教训了。</p><p>Remy一把拉回欲要逃跑的Peter，把他手中的游戏手柄丢到一边，抵住他的头与自己相吻，相吻后还有些力气的Peter，瞟到游戏屏幕上大大的“失败”，又吐槽到</p><p>“所以我最讨厌法国佬。”</p><p>Remy挑了挑眉，说 </p><p>“cher，看来你还有力气。” </p><p>话毕，Remy一下将Peter放倒在床上，再次用嘴抵住了自家恋人的嘴，两人的舌头纠缠不清，明显Remy的吻技要好的多，Peter只能享有被动权，很快就被吻的头脑发晕，他怀疑自己要窒息了。但在Remy看来Peter就像一个从未吻过被人的小孩，现在他的小孩脸红的都可以冒出粉红色的泡泡。</p><p>Remy终于选择放弃Peter可怜的双唇，他转而顺着Peter精致的劲线吻到锁骨，在那里留下只属于他的印记。被衣服妨碍的Remy，不小心扯破了Peter的睡衣，但他索性直接把那个衣服撕破丢在一边——现在的Peter只能裸着上身。</p><p>“嘿！Remy你都做了什么！”</p><p>Remy假装没有听见Peter的怒吼，说到</p><p>“cher，我们来玩个游戏吧？” </p><p>Remy边说着边解开自己浴衣的棉腰带，在男友一脸惊恐下，把男友的双手绑到了床头。</p><p>“这个游戏就叫，不要出声。”</p><p>紧接着他有拽住了Peter一条腿的脚踝，顺着大腿内的嫩肉用舌尖擦过，一直到Peter的大腿根，那个最私密，最敏感的地方，Remy开始吻了起来，轻轻地舔舐着，甚至拿胡茬蹭着。</p><p> Peter忍不住的呻吟声从牙缝中挤出来，全身酥麻的感觉让他的脚趾全了起来。他几乎是拼出的着几个字:</p><p>“谁要…跟你玩，这个该…死的游戏。”</p><p>Remy顿了顿说道</p><p>“不喜欢这个游戏吗？我认为你很喜欢啊。”</p><p>Remy用手指捏了捏Peter已经充血挺立起来的乳头。</p><p>Peter现在可不是一般的着迷这个“游戏”，他身下的小穴已经不自主地流出蜜液，一张一合仿佛在欢迎着谁。</p><p>Peter把憋红的脸撇到了一边，不愿直视Remy，被性欲支配的他，吐出稀碎的声音:</p><p>“继，续…”</p><p>Remy笑了笑，再次拉回恋人的脑袋，让他被迫与自己直视，然后吻下去，再次交换一个甜蜜热烈的吻。</p><p>Remy自己也当然也不好受，他一直按捺着他身下膨胀的器物。他把Peter的睡裤和内裤褪去，把手指放在Peter的小穴口边一直盘旋，直到Peter开口求他。</p><p>Remy刚将手指放进去Peter就怀疑自己要射了，因为常年打牌的Remy手指上生有一层茧。手指放进Peter最细嫩的软肉里摩擦。Remy总能恰当好处的发挥所有东西的最好能力。</p><p>“cher，我好想看你再被手指操哭。”</p><p>这句话让Peter想起自己在第一次做爱被Remy的手指操哭的羞耻场景。</p><p>“不…不Remy。”</p><p>Remy已经开始了行动，他缓缓地插进第二只手指，安抚着扭动的Peter，有节奏地抽插着，但他唯独避开了“花心处”那个最能让Peter动情的地方。</p><p>Peter已经不遮掩他的呻吟，瘙痒让他难耐他只能再次求Remy。</p><p>“Please,give me~”</p><p>“Give you what?”</p><p>此场景的始作俑者还一脸无辜地反问着。</p><p>“用…手指，操那里。啊~”</p><p>Remy也不再装傻，手指抽插包裹着得蜜液也随着留出，甚至会发出羞耻的“啵”的一声另一只手上下撸动着小Peter。没一会儿，Peter颤动一下，交代在了Remy手里，小腹上流淌的液体分不清是精液还是蜜液。</p><p>一发过后的Peter渐渐恢复了理智，他偷偷抹去眼角的生理盐水——他真的又被Remy用手指操哭了。他看见Remy下身膨胀的肉棒，他让Remy帮他解开束缚，跪坐在Remy面前，说到</p><p>“我来帮你解决一下。”</p><p>Remy没有拒绝，他褪去了自己的浴衣。Peter张开嘴含住了了小Remy的头部，用舌头来回舔着，Remy喘着粗气手指插进Peter的银发里，他控制住自己想按动Peter深喉的冲动，他希望Peter能自己适应。</p><p>很快Peter开始将小Remy吞进口腔，舌头上的功夫也没有停下，Remy喘的粗气更强烈了。Peter用着牙齿轻轻地小Remy，还记得这技巧还是Remy教给他的。Remy直接交代在了Peter嘴里，Peter眼睛一闭，咽了下去。</p><p>还以为终于能休息的Peter却发现小Remy又一次站立了起来。</p><p>Peter打算再为Remy口一次的时候，Remy却拦住了他。他将Peter再次放倒在床，赤裸的身姿完全暴露在Remy的视野中，白皙的胴体布满大大小小的红色印记，大腿根处更是惨目忍睹，吻痕、精液、蜜液、唾液恋人面庞上还有这朦胧的晕红。Remy现在只想看见他眼前人被操哭，用着软糯的呻吟声一遍遍叫着他的名字。</p><p>Remy从床头柜取出润滑剂，抹到小Remy和Peter的小穴中。然后他把肉棒对准Peter的穴孔。虽然小穴刚刚容纳过两个手指，但也抵不过一根膨胀的肉棒的入侵。Peter不自主的紧缩小穴。</p><p>“放松cher，放松。就和平时一样。”</p><p>在Remy的安抚下，Peter终于放松了紧锁的穴孔。Remy顺势圈住Peter纤细的腰支，挺身进去了一半。突如其来的填塞让Peter的大脑反应不过来，最后变成了细碎的哭喊从牙缝挤出。Peter只好双手紧抱着Remy，双腿不自觉的绕在Remy身上。Remy顿了顿好让Peter适应自己的庞然大物，但这仅仅是一半。</p><p>Remy向Peter征求了同意，在Peter用着小得可怜的声音同意后，Remy就再也按耐不住了。<br/>他向前吻上恋人，下身将肉棒整根没入进Peter紧致的小穴了，洞穴里一周的嫩肉仿佛从没人肏动过。Remy不断进退，肏动着Peter最甜蜜的部位，那个部位不断分泌出，表示爱意的蜜液。<br/>Peter被Remy地大进大出肏的颤抖，上腿已经没有力气缠住Remy。生理盐水不断从眼眶溢出来<br/>——大名鼎鼎的Quicksilver就这样被肏哭了。</p><p>“Remy…，太快了太快了……啊~”</p><p>“cher，你要把你喜欢的东西全部吃完。”</p><p>说完，Remy向上抬了抬快要滑下去的Peter，猛一抽插，撞到了那个点。然后又是对准那个点猛烈的肏动，刚刚还因疼痛想要停止的Peter，现在被性欲席卷了整个身体，仿佛是被性欲支配，他开始迎合Remy的动作。</p><p>每个动作都让Peter颤抖一下，为爱颤抖。Peter认为他们几乎抽插了上百遍，他的穴壁仿佛都要摩擦起火了。</p><p>几乎同时，他们都射了出来。Remy射在了Peter体内，Peter射在了他们小腹上。</p><p>后来他们又来了几次，这让Peter真的佩服Remy的体力。最后Remy抱着Peter去洗澡，给他清洗了留在体内的精液，还换了床单。</p><p>“晚安，Remy。”</p><p>“晚安cher。”</p><p>他们都没有吃饭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彩蛋:</p><p>在他们吃完晚饭玩到尽兴，终于回家后。</p><p>Remy又把Peter肏了一遍。</p><p>原因是因为，Gambit认为Peter穿他的T恤要睡觉的时候，来回走动摆动的大腿太迷人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我没眼看，有虫别找我，谁知道我那时候的天才用词…</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>